


Liam's new beginning - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Liam, Alpha Hale - Freeform, Derek Hale - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Hale Pack, McCall beta, Momma Hale - Freeform, Multi, Pack Mom, Past Child Abuse, Sad Liam, lots of fluff, reader - Freeform, vulnerable liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Christmas planning is well underway at the Hale loft. It's all laughter, hugs, kisses and festive hot chocolate until the McCall packs youngest beta - Liam finds his way to the Hale loft wanting protection from the events that took place at home. Y/N and Derek find out and work together to give the little beta a new beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt inspired to add a little festiveness into this with Christmas approaching since I was also sat writing various lists of how I need to go present shopping soon. Anyways, thank you to everyone who's read my other little fics. I hope you're enjoying them and there's plenty more to come.

It was a late November night and there was no question that Christmas planning was well underway at the Hale loft. The holiday season was approaching fast. I had officially moved in to my boyfriend Derek's loft and invested in a lot of time making the previously dark but spacious loft as homely and cosy as possible. The snow sat on the edge of the window as the cold air frosted the windows setting the perfect festive scene. Derek and I spent the last few days decorating the place. It was beautifully done even if I do say so myself. It actually felt like a home. The living room was unbelievably spacious and Derek had let me play around with a few ideas in decorating the place and even adding more furniture since the loft has officially become the pack's meeting place. As for the Christmas decorations, each one of them glistened or glittered under the light. It was all very traditional covered in red and gold - the tinsel that was wound around the banisters of the staircase with a few white christmas lights dotted about in places and then there was the beautiful tree (artificial, I know but it was the closest I could get to Derek going out and getting a tree with me but I couldn't complain) It was sat in the corner of the living room beside the fireplace decorated by more tinsel, gold and red glistening glass baubles and a few pictures of some great memories with all the pack members. I loved it. 

I sat in the living room on the black chenille couch practically squished in the corner with my legs crossed, glasses on, a pen in my mouth and one in my hand glancing back and forth from my notebook to the laptop scribbling down notes and barely noticed that Derek had sat next to me and placed two mugs of festive hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of me.  
''Everything ok?", Derek smiled at the sight of me focusing on my notebook and laptop and handed me the extra cup of hot chocolate.  
'Yeah, thanks'' I said putting my notebook down on the table and taking the mug from him and snuggling close into his warmth. It was cold winter nights like this where I was glad that my boyfriend was a werewolf because it meant lots of cuddling embracing his warmth and inhaling the scent of his cologne that I loved so much.  
''Last minute stuff for the holidays?'' He asked glancing at the several lists that were scribbled across my notebook ranging from a guest list, present shopping ideas and even meal prep ideas.  
''Yeah it's the first year we're having the entire pack together and I want everything to be perfect.'' I told him excitedly. He smiled and kissed my head.  
''It will be. You've put a lot of work into this and...'' He was cut off by a loud knock on the loft door.  
''It's almost 11pm, who could that be?'' I asked slightly worried.  
''I don't know, let me go see. Stay here", he warned me and carefully approached the loft door sliding it back to reveal a soaking wet, cold and shivering little Liam. He sighed in relief that there was no danger and let Liam in.  
''Liam?!'' I said surprised to him out by himself especially this late. As soon as I saw the little beta, it was as if my maternal instincts were kicked into overdrive but I didn't care because my baby needed me now more than ever. ''Baby, what are you doing here so late?'' I quickly grabbed the blanket from the end of the couch and wrapped it around him holding him close gently rubbing his arm leading him towards the warmth of the fireplace for a few minutes.  
''My...my...stepdad...he threw me out'' he began, shivering and his teeth starting to chatter as well as his voice trembling and tears rolling down his cheeks.  
''Okay, okay baby.'' I cooed holding him close. "Let's get you changed out of these wet clothes and then you can tell us exactly what happened", I lead him up the stairs and into the bathroom where I began quickly drawing a hot bath for him.  
I put down the lid of the toilet and sat Liam down before running into mine and Derek's bedroom and retrieving some of the many clothes he'd left here picking out a dark blue oversized t shirt and grey sweats. Running back into the bathroom and to the closet to take out a towel for him.  
"Ok honey, everything is set up for you", I told him, his teeth starting to chatter even more which was worrying me. The poor thing was frozen.  
"I'll be right outside if you need anything, sweetheart," I closed the door waiting for Liam to freshen up. In the meantime, I set up a little fan heater near the bed so the room would warm up, neatly set out Liam's clothes on the end of the bed and even grabbed the hairdryer and a hair brush.

After a few minutes, the bathroom door opened and out came a little Liam bundled up in the bath towel that was clearly too big for him. I couldn't help but think how adorable he looked but I was soon pulled out of my thoughts as I saw him look up at me with the saddest baby blue eyes I had ever seen and the look on his face broke my heart.  
He walked over and sat on the bed staring down at the floor sniffling occasionally. "Everything will be ok,", I reassured him and kissed his forehead. I handed him his clothes and turned around to give him some privacy to get changed. After Liam got dressed he came and wrapped his arms around my waist burying his head against my stomach sobbing.  
I wrapped my arms around him pulling him into a warm embrace, leaned down and kissed his head hushing him softly. I sat him on the bed and began blow drying his hair quickly gently running my fingers through his soft sand coloured locks. I could hear him sniffling every so often. "Almost done, honey. I don't want you catching a cold", I cooed at him. He sat still and waited for me to finish. I ran a brush through his hair and leaned down and placed a kiss on his crown. "All done, baby. Let's head back downstairs to Derek and the toasty fire", I told him holding him close wrapping my arms around him and leading him down the stairs. 

We sat down next to the fire embracing it's warmth on this cold winter night. I pulled Liam onto my lap and wrapped my arms around him gently running my hand up his arm to comfort him and kiss his forehead reassuring him he was safe. Derek walked into the living room moments later carrying an extra mug of hot chocolate handing it to me eyeing Liam carefully.  
"Here pup, festive hot chocolate it's a hale family's secret recipe", he smiled at him trying to lighten up the mood which I deeply appreciated flashing a small smile at him.  
I brought the mug up to Liam who eyed it for a few seconds before inhaling the chocolates goodness as then leaned forward pressing his lips to the rim of the mug before drinking up and feeling the warm liquid down his throat and humming contently. "Good boy," I praised him sweetly and leaned down to press another kiss to his head. Derek sat next to us and eventually broke the silence.  
"Tell us what happened, pup?", he asked the upset beta who was clinging on to his pack mother.  
"My...my step dad. He threw me out. I forgot to do the dishes because I was busy doing my homework and he got mad and...and he threw a plate at me and it smashed against the wall and it didn't hit me but I was still so scared and my mom she...she didn't do anything. She just stood and watched and..." Liam began rambling as he remembered the moments before where he looked at his real mother's face hoping she'd feel sympathetic towards him and stop her husband or even help her son but instead chose not to do anything and just watch. The tears spilled down Liam's face and he broke out into sobs panting heavily. My heart clenched hearing him. I cuddled him closer and began rocking him gently running my fingers trough his hair hushing him hoping he'd calm down soon. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor pup. No one deserved such torture especially from two people who were supposed to love him unconditionally. 

It took him over an hour to calm down and eventually fell asleep in my arms. The heartbreaking outburst tiring him out completely. I couldn't help but feel anger bubble up inside of me. Liam was my baby and I had promised to always protect him no matter what. I couldn't help but feel guilty. This wasn't the first time he'd come to the loft this late wanting to get away from his parents wanting protection. It broke my heart.  
I was cradling my baby in my arms even though he was asleep nuzzled against me, he'd shake and whimper slightly.  
"Sssh, it's ok you're safe honey", I spoke softly before placing a light kiss his cheek and soon he settled back down. 

"I'll take him to bed, babe", replied Derek who took Liam from my arms carrying him to a bed in one of the spare rooms. As Derek placed him on the bed, I tucked Liam in placing another kiss on his forehead before we both exited the room leaving the door slightly ajar so the light from the hallway was peaking through.

Derek and I got settled into our bed and just sat in silence thinking for a while replaying all the times Liam had come to us to get away and thinking how stupid I was to send him back.  
"I know what you're thinking," said Derek breaking the silence the between us.  
"And think you're right," he smiled.  
I figured I'd spill the beans to him sooner than later.  
"It's just, this is the third time this week Liam has come to us because of a problem at home, I mean it's almost Christmas for gods sake. You'd think they'd have a heart", I sighed trying to hold back tears. Derek wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me close and placing a kiss on my forehead.  
"Derek, We can't keep sending him back especially when he's just going to escape and come here anyway. Can we give him a home here?", I asked, slightly worried what he was going to think. I knew Derek cared for Liam but this was a really big favour, more like a sudden change.  
"I hate seeing you like this," he says inching closer cupping my cheek and wiping away the tears that rolled down my face.  
"Starting from tomorrow we'll make it official. After school we'll tell him our decision but let's get through tonight first", he presses a gentle kiss to my forehead and lays down. I join him resting my head under his chin as he rests his hand on my stomach.  
"Everything will be ok, we'll fix it you'll see, babe. I love you", he yawned and presses another kiss to my head before drifting off to sleep.  
"I love you too", I mumble closing my eyes and hoping sleep would drown out the dark thoughts of today. I promised myself that from tomorrow, everything would change for the better. Not just for us but for Liam. He deserved so much happiness and I was determined to be the one who provided it.


	2. Moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last night's outburst and coming to the Hale loft late at night, Liam can't help but think the couple are going to send him back to his parents so he distances himself from them only to be surprised by their love and kindness.

After a lot of overthinking last night, I woke up and knew exactly what I was going to do and I was determined to see a smile on Liam's face well before Christmas.  
I woke up and felt something heavy on my chest. I let my vision adjust and couldn't help but smile when I found out that Liam had come and joined us in our bed falling asleep starfished across us with his head smushed against my pillow. I ran my fingers through his hair and felt him snuggle closer to me softly snoring away. 

I let him sleep for a few more minutes before getting up and freshening myself up and changing into simple black skinny jeans and a chunky grey jumper. I headed downstairs to make breakfast. It wasn't the first time that I was making sure Liam had everything he needed for school including all his books, lacrosse gear for practice afterwards and even packing him a homemade packed lunch.  
"Liam, baby are you almost ready? We need to leave soon", I called out to him looking at the clock that read 8:18am. Moments after the little beta trudged downstairs into the kitchen ready for school besides for his obvious bed hair that I couldn't help giggle at. He walked over and sat at the table shyly.  
"Honey, you need to eat up so we can get going", I told him gently brushing his hair into place and pressing a kiss to his crown when I was done.  
"I'm sorry that it's cereal today but I promise on Saturday, we'll have homemade waffles, Derek's specialty but I'm not letting you leave this table until you've eaten something", I told him urging him to hurry up.  
He nodded taking the box of cap 'n' crunch cereal and pouring himself a bowl.  
"Ok so all your books and textbooks for today are in your backpack which is sat under the coat rack near the door along with your lacrosse gear because you have practice after school. I even made you a special packed lunch and I'll pick you up by the school entrance at 4 and after me and Derek have a few things we need to go over with you", I told him listing off today's plan. He looked at me in surprise.  
"Am I...am I in trouble?", he replied quietly sinking into his seat. I leaned down and gently brushed his hair away from his eyes.  
"No, sweetheart of course not. We'll explain everything after dinner tonight. I promise you have nothing to be scared of", I reassured him. He got up and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back gently rubbing his back and placing another kiss to his forehead. Derek walked into the kitchen in his tank top and sweats capturing the moment perfectly and couldn't help but smile.  
"Ok kiddo, let's get you to school. Wrap up warm, it's freezing out there", I called out to him as he ran off down the hall to get ready.  
"Morning", called Derek walking over and placing a sweet kiss to my lips as he reached for the coffee machine and poured himself a mug and grabbed the stack of mail that I picked up earlier and placed on the other counter before heading into the living room.  
"Morning, handsome", I replied letting myself melt deeper into the kiss.  
"How is he?", Derek asked softly so Liam couldn't hear us.  
"Distant, what happened last night really upset him. He won't say much more than a few words to me", I sighed, I hated seeing Liam like this.

The drive to Beacon Hills High School was quiet with just the radio playing to drown out silence. Liam didn't say much, I assumed he was still tired from last night with the constant yawning. I pulled up at the entrance and turned to him before he got out.  
"Try not to think about what happened yesterday. Today is a brand new day and I promise everything is going to be better. Have a great day, study hard, make sure you eat all your lunch and I'll see you back here for 4. I love you, sweetie," I reminded him before kissing his cheek which caused him to blush adorably.  
"Love you too," he mumbled before he exited the car and scurried off into the building. 

After dropping Liam off at school, I took a detour and headed further into the city and to the mall to pick up a few pairs of extra clothes and essentials he'd need as well as stopping by the grocery store. I was going to make sure Liam came home to a hearty home cooked meal. I arrived back at the loft with my arms full of grocery bags and shopping placing them on the kitchen counter. I was so busy putting away all the shopping when Derek came and wrapped his arms around my waist causing me to jump.  
"Oh my god, don't do that!", I gasped with my hand over my heart.  
"Sorry", he laughs and presses a kiss to my neck letting go.  
"So what's the plan for today?", he asks twirling my hair around his finger.  
"After dinner, we tell him our plan and then go from there", I replied simply shrugging. He nods and kisses my cheek one last time before letting me go and taking over cutting up the variety of vegetables before putting them in the foil lined tin. With Derek and I working together in the kitchen like a well oiled machine, preparing a hearty roast dinner to complement the winter scene around us. A few hours passed and dinner prep was done in no time and was in the oven cooking away filling the loft with the smell of winter herbs such as sage, rosemary and thyme. I kept an eye on the oven as Derek lent a hand in the living room giving it a light vacuum and making sure everything was neat and tidy. We took a break eating our lunch together and enjoying each other's company snuggled up on the couch before it was time for me to go pick up Liam. I kissed Derek goodbye and grabbed the keys to the Camaro and a little snack bag for Liam and headed for the school. I arrived at the entrance of the school at 3:45pm waiting in the car for Liam flicking through my phone and mostly just thinking. He saw me and walked over the car getting in.  
"Hi baby, did you have a good day?", I asked starting up the engine ready to head home.  
"It was ok," he shrugged and buckled himself in sinking into the seat and embracing the warmth from the heater. 

However, the drive back to the loft took longer than expected as the snow began to fall again and the traffic started to build up. It looks like we're going to be sat here for a bit. It's a good thing I packed this. I took out the little snack bag from the glove compartment that had a juice pouch, two small oranges and a small bar of chocolate and handed it to Liam.  
"Don't worry pup, momma's thought of everything", I smiled and gently ruffled his hair as he began to dig in.  
"Thanks...mom", he spoke out blushing only to make me smile. We finally arrived home just before 5:30pm and I pulled up into the drive and grabbed Liam's stuff from the backseat.  
"You can go in, honey. It's open, Derek's inside waiting for us", I told him locking the car but I turned around to find him waiting at the door patiently. We walked in greeted by the warmth of the loft.  
"There you are, I thought I'd have to send out a search party for you both", joked Derek who wrapped his arms around me and pressed a kiss to my cheek.  
"Lucky for you, it was just heavy traffic", I smiled.  
"Have a good day, pup?", asked Derek patting him on the shoulder.  
"It was ok", he repeats and shrugs.  
"Why don't you go freshen up and relax and I'll get dinner ready. You must be starving after practice, sweetheart", I told him dropping his bag and lacrosse gear near the stairs and hanging his coat up on the rack. The dinner table was set up with each dish steaming hot. I prepared a plate for Liam and set it in front of him before placing a kiss to his head.  
"This looks great, babe", replied Derek who took his seat. "Go ahead and dig in and don't be afraid to ask for to more", he assured Liam.  
"So tell us about your day, sweetie. How were your classes?", I asked him watching him dig into his plate and I couldn't help but smile.  
"You really want to know?", asks Liam softly almost afraid he'd be told off for answering back.  
"Of course we do, sweetie", I assured him. He didn't say much other than "everything was ok". I looked over at Derek who nodded at me. I knew he could also sensed something was wrong. 

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence with me keeping an eye on Liam and Derek listening to his heartbeat. "Ok kid, you reek of panic and anxiety. What's going on?", he asks concerned. We sat down on either side of him in the living room and turned off the Tv. He was sandwiched between us so there was not chance of escaping. We let him collect his thoughts hoping he'd speak up soon. I hated seeing him like this. Liam sunk into his seat and sighed not looking at either of us.  
"Sweetheart, you've been distant all day. What's wrong? You know you can come to us about anything", I reassured him gently rubbing his back.  
"You're going to send me back..." He spoke out looking down into his lap and playing with his thumbs.  
"No of course not, sweetie. Why would you think that?", I asked gently rubbing his back.  
"Because...because you'll get sick of me. I'm no good", tears started to fall down his face. I couldn't help but scoop him up onto my lap and gently rock him hushing him hoping it'd calm down. I kissed his forehead wiping away his tears.  
"Kid, you're here to stay. That's what we wanted to talk to you about after school. We want to give you a home here away from them", replied Derek gently patting his knee.  
Liam's eyes grew wide and he looked up at me. I wiped away his continuous tears and kissed forehead hugging him close.  
"Really?", he asked scanning our faces thinking this was a prank and at some point we were going to tell him we were joking.  
"Of course we do, silly. We love you so much. After yesterday, you'd really think we'd really send you back to your parents?", I told him rocking him in my arms gently running my fingers through his sand coloured hair.  
"Your home is with us. Y/N even went out to do some shopping for you", he told him getting up and going to get a large blue gift bag that was hidden behind the couch. He puts it in front of Liam.  
"Go ahead and look what's inside", I told him continuing to run my fingers through his hair which was starting to calm him down. From the bag, he pulled out several new pairs of clothes holding them in his hand.  
"I figured you could do with some new clothes that could put in your new closet that's in your new room", I replied and kissed his cheek still rocking him in my arms.  
"No ones ever bought me anything before", he told me running his fingers over the soft material.  
"You're going to have to get used to it because there's a lot more coming your way, right Derek?", I looked over at him and saw him smiling at us.  
"You're part of our family now, pup", he told Liam ruffling his hair.  
"We love you, kid", which caused him to smile and my heart to swell. It wasn't very often Derek would drop his tough guy demeanor.  
"Sweetheart, I know what happened with your parents was heartbreaking and I'm so sorry you had to go through that but we're here to change that. We want you to stay with us. I'm going to be the best mom you've ever had. I'm going to take care of you, make you your favourite dishes, always be there for you when you're upset and most of all, I'm going to spoil you not only with presents but with lots of hugs and kisses because you're my baby. You have been from the start and I love you so much". I was determined to do anything to see Liam smile again and raise him properly the way his real mother should have done in the first place.  
"Oh and one more thing, no more being distant. I hated it especially when you usually do anything to come hug me and sit on my lap", I playfully warned him. He nods against me before looking up at us again slightly worried.  
"What about...them?", he asks.  
"I'll take care of it", replies Derek who flashes his red eyes for a moment. Liam thinks for a second but then he sinks back into my arms and closes his eyes listening to my heartbeat and I could swear I even saw him smile for a moment.

Mission complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's lots of sad and distant Liam in this but I promise it'll get fluffier. Stay tuned and thanks for reading x

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll be adding a few more chapters to this so stay tuned. Thank you for reading and if you have any ideas of what should happen then let me know, I'd love to hear them x


End file.
